


business and pleasure shouldn't mix (but my hand's on my throat and it's hard to say no)

by Clamat_Submissa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Father!Louis, Father!Zayn, M/M, Mpreg, OH CHEATING YESYES, Smut, Teacher!Harry, blowjob, fluff?, idk what else to tag i'm sorry, slight dubcon, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamat_Submissa/pseuds/Clamat_Submissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a perfeccionist; always has been, always will be. Therefore, his daughter had to be perfect. She had to be the best in everything, and excel at what she does.</p><p>But when she starts failing math, he finds himself agreeing to a proposition planted by her teacher to get her to the top again that he just couldn't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	business and pleasure shouldn't mix (but my hand's on my throat and it's hard to say no)

**Author's Note:**

> heeeeeeyyyy hellooooo. so i wrote this a while ago but finally decided to post it because well why the hell not.
> 
> um sorry if it's rushed or anything, i wrote it in like two days or so.
> 
> dedicated to [Shar](http://cheerleaderlouis.tumblr.com) because she's my goddess and she gave me this prompt in the first place

Louis walks hand-in-hand with Colette as they approach the front steps of the church-like structure stereotypically colored in red and blue with a huge sign just centimeters above the grand door that says "HOLMES CHAPEL ELEMENTARY".

 

"Now, remember what Daddy said to you this morning?"

 

The brunette rolls her eyes but nods. "Yes, Daddy. No yelling, no cussing, no fighting, no disrespecting."

 

"And most importantly…"

 

"No failing," she answers automatically. Louis beams brightly at her and ruffles her hair. "Atta girl!"

 

The school bell rings and Louis looks at Colette with alarmed eyes. "Run, Colette, run! You can't be late!"

 

The eight year-old looks at him with wide eyes of her own and sloppily kisses his cheek before going to the figure behind him and doing the same. She then scurries off into the school, her flowery violet bag jostling with ever brusque step she takes along with the matching lunchbox in her hands.

 

Louis watches her with a hand placed on his chest and a sad expression. "There she goes, off to school to make something out of herself."

 

A warm arm finds its way around his waist and he presses against it, relishing in the temporary homely feeling it gives him. "I think you put too much pressure on that little girl."

 

Louis turns around immediately and places his hands on the other man's chest as he looks at the twenty-nine year-old in the eyes. "What do you mean, Zayn?"

 

The olive-skinned man rolls his eyes, not unlike their little girl had done not long ago. "Well, you're constantly reminding Cole that she can't fail, that she needs to do everything right, that she has to be the best."

 

"Of course she needs to be the best! She's my daughter, isn't she?" Louis quickly admonishes, flabbergasted. "Besides, isn't it upon her shoulders to do better than her parents did? You know, right our wrongs and all that shit?"

 

"Yeah, sure, I guess, but not when she's eight." Zayn insists. "At that age the only wrong she should be making right is painting the walls with crayon or using her underwear as a hat."

 

"Don't even mention it!" Louis exclaims quickly, running a distressed hand through his hair at the memory. "Those walls need to be repainted, and she should know better than that! Who in their right mind would even _think_ about wearing their underwear over their heads? She needs to learn to be disciplined and mature-"

 

Zayn kisses him chastely on the lips to interrupt him sweetly. "She needs to learn to be a child, Lou. You can't force unrealistic expectations on her at such a short age."

 

"But-"

 

"No buts," Zayn kisses him once more. "Let her be."

 

Louis sighs and is about to retaliate when a deep voice stops him from behind.

 

"Excuse me," a tall, green-eyed hunk of a man interrupts them. "I assume you're the parents of someone attending here?"

 

Louis finds himself mesmerized with the man in front of them. He's exactly his "type"- if he had one, that is. He's tall, polite (he said excuse me, that counts majorly in his books), beautiful, strong, chiseled, beautiful and plainly put, perfect.

 

"Oh, good morning," Zayn greets him and extends his arm. "I'm Zayn, and this is my husband, Louis. We're Colette's parents."

 

Louis doesn't let his cringe show as he beams at the breath-taking stranger and extends his arm as well after he shakes Zayn's. "Pleasure."

 

The man's eyes unmistakably darken while they assess Louis as he shakes his hand, his large palm enveloping Louis's petite one. "The pleasure's all mine."

 

Louis blushes- something a man his age shouldn't be able to do still- and Zayn's arm tightens around his waist in a primal, possessive claim.

 

"I'm Harry, the math teacher here," he says, always directed at Louis.

 

"Shouldn't you be teaching a class, then?" Zayn quips with a snarl, clearly put off by Harry's predatorily gaze on his husband. "After all, the bell rang about seven minutes ago."

 

"They're passing assistance and introducing themselves now," Harry informs. "I like to take this time to get to know the new kids' parents."

 

"Aw, that's quite sweet of you!" Louis says while throwing a sharp look at Zayn.

 

"Not as sweet as you, though," the teacher cheekily says with a wink, making Louis blush once more and laugh fleetingly. Oh, he's openly flirting with him. "You flatter me, really-"

 

"Aren't you a bit too young to be teaching? You look nineteen," Zayn snarls and Louis elbows him hard.

 

Harry laughs, clearly knowing Zayn's intentions as he puts them down with an easy smile. "Twenty-seven's not so young."

 

He looks directly at Louis now and Louis's face colors in a pink blush all over. He breaks their stare and looks at the ground, chuckling sheepishly when Zayn out of nowhere blurts out "well, we've got to go, right babe?" in such a calm manner Louis knows better than to disagree.

 

"O-Oh, yeah," he bites his lip and offers Harry a small smile. "It was nice meeting you, though!"

 

Harry nods with a huge smirk plastered on his lips as he now quite obviously checks him out from head to toe. "Likewise."

 

Zayn pulls him away after that, leaving him to childishly turn around and wave goodbye before he's tugged forward once more.

 

"What was _that_?!" Zayn exclaims loudly when they're reaching the parking lot.

 

"What was what, Zayn?" Louis remarks but sighs dejectedly at his husband's pointed glare. "He was just being nice!"

 

"Really? Is that why he practically had a boner while looking at you-"

 

"He had a _boner_?" Louis looks behind as if to see but Zayn turns his head around with a firm grasp on his chin.

 

"Practically, I said practically!" He shouts exasperatedly, which makes Louis shrink in on himself and cringe. Zayn notices and sighs, his features visibly softening. "I'm sorry bebz, I just don't like the way he looks at you. And you were just so _flirty_ -"

 

Louis stops then and takes Zayn's face in his hands, softly caressing his cheeks. "Love, no matter who I look at, who I _harmlessly_ flirt with, I'm yours, never forget that, okay? I'm yours."

 

The older man melts under the younger's soothing gestures and words. "Mine, only mine, all mine."

 

Louis laughs softly while he nods and kisses him chastely. "Yeah, Zee. All yours."

 

After another kiss they both part ways. As Louis heads out to get into his own car (Zayn and he always drive apart, even if they're going to the same place), he can't help but feel something's wrong.

 

But it's okay, he convinces himself, because he's Zayn's and Zayn's his and that's enough.

 

++

 

"How was your first day of school, sweetie?" Louis asks Colette as she gets in the car.

 

"It was so good!" The girl brightens. "I made three new friends; Dana, Lux and Tamie; and I colored something for my English teacher Eleanor, who's really pretty- oh, daddy! The math teacher talked to me about you!"

 

Louis almost stops the car in the middle of the highway. "What?"

 

"Yeah! He helped me with some mean kid and then asked what my name was, and I said Colette and he said 'aw, that's such a pretty name for such a pretty girl!' and then I said-"

 

"Baby, baby, baby," Louis cuts her off. "Just get to the point, yeah?"

 

She frowns but nods. "He asked me if Louis was my daddy and when I said yes he told me 'oh, no wonder you're so pretty, your daddy is really really pretty too!' and I said 'yeah, like a princess!' and he said 'yeah, you're daddy's a pretty princess' and I-"

 

"He said that?" Louis murmurs to himself while blushing quite noticeably, still stuck in the first part but his countenance quickly changes when he processes that last part. "Princess? I'm not a princess!"

 

When they reach a red stoplight he turns around. "Tell your math teacher that your daddy isn't a pretty princess, but a big, strong, burly, manly prince."

 

She looks at him with wide eyes and bites her thin bottom lip. "Daddy… you want me to lie?"

 

He feels his soul crushing as he repeatedly hits his head on the steering wheel. His own daughter is against him! He thinks that maybe this is the end of the world, he truly does.

 

However, he's proven wrong when the very next day in midst of him checking all of her notebooks to help her with her studying (it's just the second day but she has to start studying; otherwise, she'll fail, and she can't fail, she has to be the best) he finds a note written in beautiful handwriting:

 

**_In your dreams, princess. xx_ **

 

++

 

Colette has been going to her new school for two months now and so far she's been doing excellently grades-wise. She's the top in all of her classes- including Spanish! All of the tests she receives back are all A+, which he places on the refrigerator door like a stereotypical American family in Britain.

 

However, he seems to notice that he's not seen any tests from Math. He wonders if Harry is just one of those reckless teachers who either doesn't give exams or doesn't care enough to give them back. He notices the change in Colette's expression from carefree to guilty when he asks over dinner, though; giving him the answer that it isn't Harry's recklessness but Colette's fault.

 

"Sweetie, where are your math tests?" Louis asks while eating a forkful of the fettuccini Alfredo he was able to learn to do about three years ago when faced to the necessity of having to do so (he often forgets the pin to Zayn's credit cards; therefore, he couldn't order take-out).

 

The grey-eyed girl stops eating for a while and starts humming loudly. "Uh, hmm, uh, uh, hmmm…"

 

"Cole," he starts warningly and Colette is out and running from her chair. Louis sighs loudly and gets up as well, shouting "Colette Anne Tomlinson, get over here right this instance!" after her yet knowing that he'll have to look for her when he hears her running up the second flight of stairs.

 

"Not the third floor," he whines to himself before begrudgingly trudging up the two set of long stairs. He's always complained that this house is far too big for just the two- three, just the three of them, but Zayn insisted in having "only the best of the best for the best". Now as he walks up the seemingly endless flight of stairs he wonders in what would could doing this much work for just a room (Zayn also insisted that Cole needed a floor just for her- another reason for having a three story mansion).

 

Once he reaches the violet-colored floor he enters her green room immediately and finds her in the corner hunched over. His heart tugs and he walks over to her, crouching down beside her when he's near.

 

Kissing her head and placing a hand on her tiny back, he drags her onto his lap and lets her tuck her head into the junction of his neck as he runs his hand soothingly over her back. "Love, just tell me what's wrong. You know daddy loves you no matter what, right?"

 

She nods and pulls back a bit to look him in the eyes and _damn_ , she looks so much like him. She barely took anything from Zayn except his tanned skin and full lips, as well as artistic skills and lack of coordination- something that deeply upset him because he wanted to see her play soccer like him. But besides that, she's like a mini-him.

 

"D-Daddy, I-" is as far as she got out before just handing him the three exams.

 

C-, D, F-.

 

"I'm afraid for your next test, Cole," he smiles uneasily at her. "You might be the first person ever to get a G."

 

The small girl giggles - Zayn's- at the poor joke and rolls her eyes - his- as she scrunches her button nose to try to not cry- his, definitely his.

 

"Y-You're not mad?" She meekly asks, her hands balling into fists, tangling with his shirt.

 

"No, I'm not mad, not with you at least," he mumbles and kisses her cheek to reassure her.

 

"Won't father get mad?" she asks timidly once more.

 

" _Papa_ wouldn't ever get mad at you for such a thing," he corrects her sweetly. He's been trying to get her to call Zayn _papa_ instead of _father_ because the latter seems too cold and distant.

 

So is Zayn normally, now that he thinks about it… but still.

 

"C'mon, sweetie," he pats her thigh softly. "Let's take a bath."

 

"B-But what-"

 

"I'll talk to your math teacher tomorrow about this," he informs. "For now, let's worry about getting you squeaky clean!" He puts on a goofy smile that seems to rise her spirits a bit.

 

"Okay," she says softly and tries to get up from his lap but Louis holds onto her tightly, puts her on his back, wraps her arms around his neck and takes off. Imitating an airplane by "zooming", he extends his arms to the sides while he brusquely moves from left to right while doing airplane sounds.

 

Colette giggles and squeals the entire time, holding tightly onto him while shouting "daddy, stop, put me down!" with a huge smile.

 

After he gives her a bath he tucks her in, knowing how sleepy she gets when she bathes. He does so as well after washing his and Colette's dishes and showering, his back crashing harshly on the comfortable and empty bed. He sighs as he curls in on himself while thinking how all of this will play out.

 

His daughter _has_ to be the best.

 

++

 

"What the fuck?!" Louis exclaims loudly as he throws the three tests on Harry's desk.

 

"Hello to you too, Louis. Lovely day today, isn't it?"

 

"Cut the bullshit," the younger man growls as he gradually gets closer to the teacher. "I checked the tests, almost all of the questions marked wrong are correct."

 

Harry picks up the latest and reads it over silently. He then points at one of the questions and shows it to Louis. "She put that thirty plus eighteen was five."

 

Louis gawks at him and whines. "That's just one question!"

 

"It's not the only one," the teacher defends. "Ten plus three is twenty, twenty-six minus nine is one, four plus eight is fifty-two…"

 

"What," Louis looks at Harry distressed, biting his lip as he pleads. "What can I do to help her? To make her the best?"

 

Harry's eyes widen at the request before they darken a tinge. He stands up and goes towards Louis, making the smaller man take slow steps backwards.

 

"You'd do anything, wouldn't you? To make your daughter number one?" The teacher gruffly asks, crowding Louis.

 

"Well, yeah, I- _eep_!" Louis squeaks as his back hits the door.

 

Harry puts his hands on either side of his face as he corners him completely. He leans in directly in front of Louis's face, his minty breath hitting him as he says "do whatever I say."

 

Louis places his hands against the wall and breathlessly questions "excuse me?" while Harry presses kisses across the column of his neck.

 

"You heard me, princess," the taller man admonishes. "Want your daughter to be the best, don't you?"

 

Louis bites his lip and nods hesitantly, looking at him hazily.

 

Harry looks pleased at the response and stops his ministrations. He casually detaches himself from the younger's skin and stands up straight.

 

Looking into his gray blue eyes, he presses his plump lips on Louis's ear to whisper,

 

"Then get on your knees."

 

++

 

Ever since they'd made the pact three weeks ago Louis seems to have fallen into a pattern. Louis takes Colette to school, comes home to watch Supernatural re-runs, goes to his daughter's school thirty minutes before the bell rings (which is conveniently Harry's free hour) to either make him come on his hand or in his mouth- or for he himself do so in Harry's power-, picks Colette up from soccer practice (something she's thankfully slowly getting better at), and goes home to Zayn- that is, if the olive-skinned man even gets home after work.

 

He sometimes feels bad- he's cheating on his husband for God's sake! And to get his daughter to get excellent grades, which seems worse!- but then he both sleeps and wakes up to a cold, empty bed and sees his daughter's beaming smile when she receives a high grade, and the guilt goes away.

 

And Harry's not too bad, either. He's actually quite… charming. Sometimes the older man doesn't ask for anything sexual, just sits and talks about his life or asks Louis about his own. It feels nice, it feels warm, it feels… Louis doesn't want to dwell on how it feels, too afraid of what he might come to conclusion.

 

"C'mon daddy, hurry _up_! The team's already huddled up!" Colette whines at her dad.

 

The blue-eyed man rolls his eyes. "Sweetie, go ahead. I have to meet up with Har- your math teacher, for a moment."

 

She crosses her arms over her chest and pouts. "Fine, but don't be late!"

 

Louis chuckles and kisses her cheek sweetly. "Don't worry, Cole. I'll be there just in time to pick you up."

 

"Good," she mocks a deep, gravelly voice before giggling and running off.

 

Louis sighs softly and slightly wonders how he got so lucky, so blessed with such a beautiful child, but then remembers the repercussions of the situation and has to force himself to stop thinking about it.

 

He makes sure Colette reaches the team before scurrying off into the building and down the hall until he reached Harry's classroom. Louis enters and looks at Harry, who's hunched over his desk with various test papers scattered over his desk. He steps in and closes the door behind before leaning against it with his arms crossed over his chest, not unlike his daughter did just a few moments ago.

 

"Well, hello Mr. Styles."

 

Harry lets out a throaty moan and looks at Louis with a darkened gaze. "Stop that, Louis, you know what that does to me."

 

Louis walks in further into the room and laughs, going over to Harry and perching himself on his lap, his hands clasping behind his neck to try and get him to focus on him but Harry's still flipping through the papers with red ink-smudged thumbs.

 

"Pay attention to me," Louis demands as he slowly grinds against Harry. "You're the one who coerced me into doing this."

 

At that Harry takes his attention away from the stack of papers to look at Louis. "Yeah, but you didn't take too much to convince."

 

Louis stops his movements and blushes, moving to get out of Harry's lap but stopped by Harry placing firm hands on his hips to prevent him from doing so. "Just stay here, yeah?"

 

He sighs before sitting again, this time humming happily as Harry kisses and licks over his neck and rubs his hands over his stomach. When he feels himself get worked up he starts grinding on Harry. Harry throws his head back for a moment with a low moan before thrusting up into Louis. The smaller boy whimpers as he goes down harder, putting his hand on his neck for leverage before kissing down his jaw. Soon he feels Harry's large, warm hands reach under his shorts and fondle his bum he squeaks and pushes against his chest.

 

"No," he scolds mockingly before getting off of his lap and dropping on his knees. "I've got fifteen minutes 'till I have to pick Cole up from soccer practice."

 

"Blow me?" Harry asks, to which Louis responds with a quirked eyebrow and an admonishing "what do you think I'm doing?"

 

He unzips his jeans (he mentally scoffs, what kind of professional wear jeans to his work area?) and takes Harry's hardening member from his pants and presses kitten licks on the head.

 

"Yeah, good," Harry praises as he threads his fingers in Louis's hair. Louis chuckles at his words and takes the head in, sucking it lightly before leaning back and licking at the vein on the underside of his cock and shaft. One thing he loves about Harry's cock is that it's _so big,_ and it feels so heavenly big and heavy in his mouth and he relishes it. Just thinking about it gets him hot and bothered, so he envelops it in his mouth up to the base in one quick movement.

 

Harry groans deep within his throat and grips Louis's hair as the smaller lad bobs his head in rhythm once he envelops Harry's entire length, trying to get in as much as he can but wrapping his hand on the base when he can't reach that far. Harry keeps moaning and bucks involuntarily in Louis's mouth- which makes him gag and tear up. Harry starts to worry and is about to question if he should stop but the younger of the two shakes his head and says "keep doing it"- as much as he can with a cock in his mouth, anyway.

 

Harry thrusts short and repeatedly into Louis's warm, wet mouth. Louis places his hands on Harry's hips as leverage while hollowing his cheeks slightly and moaning, making Harry's cock enter deeper and deeper. The feeling of the vibrations through his erection has Harry putting his hands on the desk as he keeps thrusting in constantly.

 

"F-Fuck, Lou, yeah," Harry groans when he feels Louis snake his hands to Harry's bum and grips the cheeks before pulling Harry towards him, making Harry's cock go deep enough to hit the back of his throat.

 

Louis licks at the vein on the underside as he tries not to gag too much; tears are already flowing freely rom his cheeks. Harry's moaning like a porn star now, his knuckles white against the wooden desk as he comes in Louis's mouth with an inhumane cry.

 

Louis swallows it all and takes Harry's now softening cock out of his mouth, licking the remaining come off of it, tonguing into the slit until Harry softly pushes him away with quivering thighs and murmurs of "'s too sensitive". Louis stands up and sits on the desk's corner with a pleased smirk plastered on his lips.

 

"Hm, gotcha good, didn't I?" He mocks as Harry slips his pants up and goes between Louis's open legs.

 

"You did," Harry acknowledges over his lips. He places a firm hand on his jaw and beckons him to part his lips.

 

Louis obediently does so and breathlessly moans when Harry's lips are on his own. He wraps his arms around Harry's neck as the older of the two slips his tongue inside Louis's mouth, hotly running the slick member over his teeth, exploring every crevice of it.

 

"You taste like me," Harry moans in his mouth. "I like that."

 

Louis chuckles and leans back from the kiss, putting his hands on Harry's chest. "I know."

 

Harry laughs and kisses him once more with a satisfied smile.

 

"Sorry about before," Louis thumbs at the hem of his silk tee. "I often seem to forget that we’re not… you know."

 

"Aren't we?"

 

It's such a simple question but it knocks the breath out of Louis's already struggling lungs. He feels vulnerable, and the atmosphere between them has gone from hot to tense all of a sudden.

 

"I," Louis looks at Harry's confused, mystified green eyes and he can't find the words to say.

 

He's about to say something (stupid, probably) when he hears multiple whistles come from the green area. Louis glances up and sees the clock; still three minutes left before the practice ends. He wonders, then, why-

 

"Brad, get off of Colette now!"

 

This alarms Louis and he's immediately on his feet.

 

"I've got to go," Louis says and takes off running. He hears Harry yell "wait!" after him but right now there are more serious things to deal with.

 

When he reaches the field he sees the lot of kids around something, impeding the adults to pass. He hears the little kids chant "go, go, go!" and his stomach is suddenly uneasy.

 

A woman carelessly calling out for Brad caches his attention, but he's on overdrive when he hears a voice too dear to him scream out "daddy, help!"

 

Louis runs towards the circle and forcefully makes his way into it until he reaches his daughter. Colette is on the floor with a little boy sitting on her chest, slapping her face.

 

Louis sees red.

 

He pushes the kid onto the floor and picks his wailing daughter up. She immediately hides her marked face into his neck and he kisses her head while running a soothing hand over the small of her back, whispering calming words in her ear.

 

The kid, Brad is on his leg now, punching and jumping to see if he can reach Colette. Louis breathes in and out sharply to try and calm himself down but when the boy actually reaches her and tugs on her shirt, making her even more hysterical, he shouts at his mother.

 

"Get your filthy gremlin away from me and my daughter before I kick his face!"

 

The mother reacts then and pulls him away with a snarl. "C'mon, Brad, clean yourself up. Make sure you didn't get infected by her."

 

Colette cries out at that comment and Louis's eyes widen dangerously. He feels Colette being taken away from his arms by warm hands before he squares up in front of the mother (who, quite shamefully, is taller than him).

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You heard me," the woman scowls with her hands on her hips. "Wouldn't want my son to catch something from that _abomination_ -"

 

A slap resounds in the tense air; Louis's hand is burning along with the hot tears splashing on his cheeks and chin while the woman holds a hand to her cheek, having the audacity to look offended.

 

"You listen to me now, bitch," Louis growls at her although his voice breaks a bit. "You dare say something like that again to me or my daughter, or your kid even _looks_ at my Colette, and I will not hesitate to fuck you up."

 

The woman's eyes widen and he feels himself get forcefully dragged away from the scene by comforting hands. He crumbles on the way and breaks down, his legs giving in and he's suddenly on the floor. Louis feels himself get picked up and doesn't hesitate to tuck himself in the familiar stranger's embrace.

 

-

 

"Hey Zayn, babe, it's Louis," he licks his lips before continuing. "There's been an incident at Cole's school, so I'm staying here for a while longer to file a complaint. I won't be home on time to cook anything, please pick something up for all of us on the way. Lo- Thinking about you, m'kay?"

 

He hangs up then, hoping Zayn hears this voicemail while cursing at himself for trying to lie at the end. It's been very long since he last said "I love you" and he should feel bad, he really should, but he doesn't.

 

Louis's sitting on one of the school's front steps with a sleeping Colette on his chest. He's rocking her gently when a warm body presses itself besides him.

 

"Everything alright?" Harry asks, worry clouding his voice.

 

"Yeah," Louis's voice breaks a bit. "It's just hard, you know?"

 

Louis looks at Harry with fogged up eyes before staring at the distance. "I- We were young, so young," he starts. "I was fifteen in sixth form, I skipped grades because I was smart. And that year I met Zayn."

 

_The older lad was breathtakingly beautiful; his honey brown eyes were gleaming as he laughed vociferously at something his best friend, Niall, said. He was wearing his trademark: varsity jacket with the school's initials on one side with his own initials on the other, skinny jeans and converse, and his hair was in a tall quiff with a blonde streak through the middle._

 

_Louis was awkwardly shuffling through the halls when he got entranced by the ethereal beauty. Zayn took notice and checked him out before winking at him and making the classical "call me" sign._

 

_Louis blushed and giggled, and dramatically fell against the lockers with a hand on his chest like a love-struck teenager. He was in drama, after all; and it was appropriate at a time like this. It's not every day a beautiful guy checks you out._

 

_The senior takes notice and laughs softly before biting his lip and winking once more, this time turning around completely and walking away. Louis felt his heartbeat quicken and he could almost hear the thumps as if they were close to his ear. His stomach was tied in knots, and he knew, he just knew, something good was going to happen out of all of this._

 

"Not long after we met, we started dating."

 

_A few weeks after that day, they decided to go on a date for the first time and it went amazingly; Zayn was a proper gentlemen throughout the entire night and Louis was absolutely taken by this boy. He took Louis out to a drive-in twelve blocks away from his house with the words "don't judge a book by its cover", and he had to say that Zayn definitely had a point; that had to be one of the best meals he'd ever eaten. After, they went on a walk through the park at night. The wind was breezing softly, the people were diminishing, the flowers were blooming and the stars were gleaming. Everything felt… right._

 

_When they got to the center of the part, Zayn grabbed Louis's hand and got down on one knee._

 

_"You're not going to propose, are you?" Louis questioned with a giggle and a blush._

 

_"Nah, no," Zayn smiled. "Not yet at least."_

 

_"O-Oh stop it, you!" Louis blushed even harder and pushed at his chest softly._

 

_"But I am going to ask you to be my boyfriend"_

 

_Louis stopped giggling and looked straight at him. "What? Zayn, it's only been two weeks-."_

 

_"I know, babe, but," Zayn stuttered as his cheeks tinged pink as well. "I feel a strong connection with you. Don't you feel it too?"_

 

_"Yeah," Louis murmured softly. "Yeah, I do."_

 

_"Then what do you say?"_

 

_Louis threw himself at Zayn with a huge smile and kissed him. "Of course, you idiot!"_

 

Louis's throat catches as fresh tears start to form. "After four months we were _so_ sure we loved each other, so… I let him be my first."

 

_Zayn peppered kisses down Louis's naked torso as he slicked three fingers._

 

_"Don't worry," Zayn assured comfortingly. "I got you."_

 

_The older lad lifted his head and planted his lips onto Louis's. The smaller of the two slowly relaxed with the kiss, only scrunching his nose and tensing a bit in discomfort when Zayn pressed the first finger in._

 

_"F-Feels, I don't know," Louis mumbled but Zayn shushed him._

 

_"Just give it time," he promised as he pressed a second finger in, and a third one after. It didn't take much before the discomfort turned into pleasure and Louis was rocking onto Zayn's hand._

 

_"Z-Zee, please, just get in me." Louis pleaded._

 

_And so he did. At first he went slow, stopping after he was completely in to give Louis time to get used to the stretch while kissing away the tears. Louis can remember how loved he felt at that moment, how utterly complete yet strange (he's always assumed it was because Zayn was unknowingly impregnating him, or because it was his first time, but now he's doubting those theories) it all was._

 

_Zayn rocked softly into him for the first few thrusts but then he picked up the pace, thrusting hard and fast. Louis screamed and moaned at every thrust, raking his nails harshly on Zayn's back, completely overwhelmed._

 

_It wasn't long before they both came; Louis over his and Zayn's lower abdomen and chest, Zayn inside of him._

 

"We didn't know, I didn't know," Louis murmurs.

 

"That you could get pregnant?" Harry finishes for him while placing an arm around his waist.

 

"Yeah," Louis laughs bitterly and looks at him with red-rimmed and misty blue eyes. "I was fifteen, in sixth form. I was basically a child prodigy, and my stupidity ruined it for me."

 

He then looks down at Colette and a soft, tender smile appears on his face. "But… my mistake brought me her."

 

Harry smiles softly as Louis continues, "Colette… she's my everything. I just- I want her to do things the right way, make something out of herself. Do what I couldn't do."

 

"That's why you-."

 

"Yeah, that's why I've, uh, agreed to what you proposed," Louis completes and stands up with a sleeping Colette in his arms.

 

"But this has to stop."

 

Harry furrows his eyebrows and purses his lips. "You don't mean-."

 

"I can't keep cheating on Zayn," Louis cuts him off blankly. "Besides, we weren't anything, right?"

 

Harry looks downright flabbergasted at Louis's accusation but the latter doesn't give him a chance to retaliate. "You just wanted a constant hand, and I just wanted to make my daughter the best. Nothing more."

 

The taller man bites his lip and casts his gaze downward, trying to control his facial expression. "Right, right."

 

"Good," Louis nods stiffly and extends his arm to shake Harry's hand. "It was a… pleasure doing business with you."

 

"Likewise," Harry says gruffly and shakes the smaller one's hand firmly.

 

Louis nods stiffly once more and leaves, placing Colette in her seat once he arrives to his car, strapping her in and kissing her forehead whilst murmuring "love you lots, beautiful" before getting in and driving to his house.

 

When he arrives to an empty house and a voicemail in his home phone saying "sorry, won't be going home tonight either, babe. Got held up at work. Hope everything's alright!” he wonders if he made the right decision.

 

++

 

"Seriously, Harry?" Louis exclaims in outrage as he throws Colette's latest test (F-), this scene extremely similar to the first time.

 

Harry takes off his glasses (Louis really doesn't want to dwell on how freaking hot he looks with them on) and glances at him uninterestedly. "Well, hello, Louis."

 

"We had a deal!" Louis squares up at Harry. "You can't just break off-"

 

"I wasn't the one to break it off, Louis. It was you," Harry informs in a monotone voice. "If you're not holding up your end of the deal, then why should I?"

 

Louis's eyes widen and he suddenly drops to his knees, hands quickly working on Harry's zipper desperately but they're slapped away.

 

"That's not enough now."

 

The smaller lad drops his hands dejectedly and casts his gaze to the floor. "What do you mean?" He asks but is quite sure he knows the answer.

 

And he's proven right when Harry crouches down and whispers "I want to fuck you" hotly in his ear.

 

He involuntarily shudders and shakes his head with wide eyes, murmuring "no, no, no" as Harry presses kisses down his jaw and neck.

 

"Just once," Harry bargains. "One time and I'll make sure your daughter's the absolute best."

 

Louis closes his eyes, trying to regain some control over the situation, his own body but loses it when the older man mutters "don't you want that, Lou? For your daughter to succeed in life, do what you couldn't?"

 

The smaller man breaks at that because yes, he wants that, wants to see his daughter smile proudly at his scores. But what really gets him to agree is the realization of how much he actually wants this. Maybe it's because Zayn and he haven’t shagged in almost eight months now, or because Harry's really fit, but he won't question it.

 

Louis nods and Harry smirks against his skin. "Take off your clothes, then, beautiful."

 

The younger man obediently does so, taking off his extremely expensive silk clothing quickly, wanting to please Harry. Harry does so as well and _fuck, since when are teachers so fucking fit_?

 

Harry's torso is toned and defined, marked with many tattoos that have Louis salivating.

 

"Fuck, Lou," Harry licks his lip as he rakes his body with his eyes. "You're fucking perfect."

 

He grabs Louis's jaw forcefully upward to kiss him properly. Louis moans at Harry's hot tongue invading his mouth, languidly snogging the hell out of him. He tangles his fingers in Harry's hair and pulls at it harshly, making the taller one of the two moan into his mouth and breathe sharply.

 

Harry pushes him softly, not separating from the kiss, until Louis's bum hits Harry's desk. Louis untangles himself form Harry for a moment to throw everything off of the desk onto the floor.

 

Harry's breathing shallowly as well as Louis, his cock throbbing against his lower abdomen, standing red and proud. It's practically pulsating and Louis wants nothing more than to feel it in his mouth. "That was so hot, ungh," Harry reattaches their lips. "Bend over, baby."

 

Louis's quick to please, desperate for some release, but with his cock uncomfortably accommodated on the desk's side.

 

Harry starts fondling and massaging his bum, cheeks immediately being separated by his rough hands. "I've always wanted to do this." He gets on his knees, presses kisses on the soft skin of his thighs and cheeks before separating them even more to expose his fluttering hole and licks a stripe flatly over it.

 

Louis whines loudly and grips onto the desk's corners at the wet, slick feeling. Harry does it repeatedly, leaving the area surely moist with the licks and kisses. Louis's softly rutting against the platform when Harry decides to circle the rim wetly thrice before delving his tongue inside of his warm, tight hole.

 

Louis lets out a broken cry as Harry thrusts it in and out constantly spreading his cheeks further apart once more for deeper penetration. Louis is moaning and panting loudly, the streams of "yeah, yeah, ugh" coming out incoherently from his parted lips.

 

Soon Harry feels like it isn't enough; therefore, he inconspicuously slips his index finger along with his tongue.

 

"Fuck," Louis groans at the intrusion and is quickly rocking against it, craving more. Harry slips his tongue out to insert a second and third finger inside, using the slick member to lap at the stretched rim around his lengthy fingers.

 

"A-Ah," Louis gasps out as Harry quickly draws them out until the tip before coaxing them inside once ore. He does so fast and hard, fucking him and purposely staying away from his prostate until Louis is crying for more.

 

"Want more, baby?" Harry asks roughly while slicking up his cock plenty with lube he "conveniently" had laying around.

 

Louis nods, breathless as he turns his head around to look at the beautiful sight. Harry is just… unrealistically beautiful, and strong and _just_ his type. His curls are wet from sweat and matted to his forehead, his green eyes dark and unrecognizable, and Louis's meekly quivering in anticipation.

 

He should be feeling guilty, he really should; Zayn deserves better than an unfaithful bastard for a husband. But as Harry's entering his huge cock inside of him he can't really think of much besides _holy fuck that's huge_ , and _so fucking full_ , and _breathe_.

 

Louis grips the corners more tightly until Harry's completely inside of him. "Har-Harry," he breathlessly whines as Harry grunts and stops to let Louis get used to the sudden stretch. His mind is fogged up, on override by the feeling of how warm and tight Louis is- even after being prepped.

 

"Move, dammit," Louis is visibly growing frustrated, so with a snarky "okay then" Harry snaps his hips hard against Louis's bum.

 

"Ah, fuck!" Louis screams out and rocks along the thrusts. Harry sets a rhythm that's quickly matched by Louis. The smaller of the two feels near his peak but he _knows_ he won't come until Harry reaches his prostate; however, Harry seems to either not know where it is or he's purposely avoiding it.

 

"Hey," Louis pants, quickly catching Harry's attention. "Want me to show you where my prostate is? It's fucking _there_ , you idi- Oh, fucking hell!" He ends with a squeal and brokenly sobs as Harry relentlessly hammers at the bundle of nerves.

 

"Shut up," Harry growls and jabs at it.

 

They're both near, that's obvious, so Harry sneaks a hand between Louis's legs and jerks him off in synch to his thrusts, and soon after Louis comes with a cry. His body's spasming as Harry keeps sloppily fucking Louis's oversensitive hole, covering Louis's body with his own and biting his shoulder as he comes inside of Louis with a low moan.

 

Harry falls on top of Louis while he catches his breath, kissing the back of his neck and shoulder blades. When he pulls out he remembers that Louis can get pregnant and starts to panic but Louis calms his worries with "don't worry, I'm not ovulating right now."

 

The older man sighs in relief and gets off of Louis to look for moist towelettes to clean Louis up.

 

"Satisfied?" Louis asks, his voice rough and broken.

 

"Very," Harry smiles dopily.

 

"This can't happen again."

 

"Right," Harry agrees with a chuckle.

 

"This won't be happening again," Louis reminds him as he stands up and starts putting his clothes back on.

 

"I know."

 

"Good," Louis finishes, leaning in for a peck before leaving.

 

++

 

They do it again. More than once. In fact, Louis isn't sure how many times they've done it already. And every time it's so orgasmically good and satisfying. Just two days ago Harry fucked Louis roughly against the classroom's board and Louis ended up with marker residue staining his face and body.  
  
However, it's been getting harder to hide it from Zayn.

 

His husband's on a three-week vacation, so he's been around all day. He's constantly apologizing for the lack of attention he's shown Louis and showers him with expensive gifts daily. So far he's gotten a gold Rolex, three diamond necklaces, a new wedding ring with a fifty karat diamond on top of sixty-eight karat gold (his heart clenched and ached when he saw it).

 

Today's Saturday, and Zayn's decided to take him out on a date to "reignite the flame between them". They've even left Cole at Jay's house for the entire day. Louis, however, isn't really feeling it and finds himself wondering what Harry's doing right now, is he thinking of him? He feels horrible of course, but he can't help himself, really.

 

They're sitting at the table at an expensive restaurant Louis can't remember the name of but apparently it's very famous, judging by the amount of people getting in and the thirty-seven dollar worth soup he's currently taking sips of. Zayn's currently talking to him about something that happened at the business he works at three years ago (which shows to prove how much they communicate) and Louis's trying really hard to pay attention because he doesn't want his husband to notice anything wrong.

 

"-And we were all laughing at Niall's face when he found out that his department's sales went down after the March inflation! It was priceless!" Zayn guffaws- something Louis used to find so endearing- and drinks a bit of his champagne. Louis giggles softly and nods, "I can only imagine!"

 

Zayn chuckles a bit, takes a bite out of his steak and drinks the rest of his glass. "What's wrong, love?"

 

Louis looks up from the soup-filled spoon and gazes at Zayn's serious countenance. "What do you mean?"

 

Zayn scoffs and cleans the corners of his mouth all posh-like with a handkerchief. "You're obviously distracted and you're not paying attention to me."

 

"I totally am-."

 

"Louis," Zayn scolds. "I took you out on this date in hopes of rekindling our love, babe. I'm paying you attention-."

 

"That must be weird for you," Louis bitterly snaps. "The whole "paying me attention" thing. How's it feel?"

 

"Lou, you know I have to work to pay for you and Cole, since you don't work-."

 

"I don't work because you told me not to!" Louis yells and Zayn is quick to shush him but Louis scowls in disbelief. "No, I'll fucking yell if I want to! Let the whole fucking restaurant know what's going on!"

 

People all around them are glancing interestedly at the bickering couple as if it were a live show and it fuels on Louis's anger even more. "You, Zayn Malik, are an ass. You've rendered me jobless, you're almost never home and when you are you try to buy my attention like a goddamn _sugar daddy_! I haven't felt happy with you in years-"

 

"Who is he, Louis?"

 

Louis's chest aches at that question and he loses all confidence and anger as he asks in a quiet voice, "what are you talking abo-"

 

"Who," Zayn asks steadily, his eyes and expression both blank. "Who're you with?"

 

"I-"

 

"Just tell me, Louis," Zayn smiles sadly and looks at him. "I've suspected it for quite a while, but it wasn't until you tacked on the "with you" when talking about happiness that I confirmed it. I think you owe me to at least be sincere."

 

With a great pain in his chest, knowing what this'll mean, he replies steady yet brokenly. "Harry Styles, Colette's math teacher."

 

Hearing a sharp intake of breath, he glances at Zayn once more to see his hands trembling and his eyes showing hurt and betrayal, clearly remembering the "I'm yours" Louis had promised him when they'd met him. There was something Zayn took notice of now, his position; all defensive, guarded, and the stance.

 

"Are you-?"

 

"Yeah," Louis murmurs softly, a tinge of regret and sadness evident in his voice. Zayn looks on the verge of crying now as his head falls onto his hands, shaking along the murmurs of "no" in disbelief. Louis agrees; this whole situation… it's something that they'd never imagine they'd find themselves at.

 

Zayn suddenly stands up and goes towards Louis, stopping when he's in front of him to take his hands in his. "Just tell me… where did we go wrong? When?"

 

"I don't know," Louis replies, nuzzling his head in the crook of Zayn's neck. "Possibly when I got pregnant in high school."

 

"Since then?"

 

Louis sighs sadly and nods shortly. Zayn's grip on his hands tightens and the older man separates them softly. There are tears rolling down his cheeks, not unlike those rolling down Louis's, and he kisses Louis's cheek as a soft, unspoken "good bye", takes the paycheck, and leaves.

 

Not long after, Louis does so as well.

 

++

 

Three knocks on his door wake him up at two in the morning. He's bleary-eyed, clumsy, with a hazy view and unconscious movements as he stands up and walks towards it. At first he's a bit surprised because no one really comes to visit him except his sister but she's in America for a while, and his friend Liam is too much of a health nut to miss out on something as important to one's health as sleeping.

 

When he reaches the door to his small flat he looks through the peephole to try and see who's out there but doesn't see anyone. He decided a bit hesitantly to take the risk, unlocks the door and opens it only to be met with the beautiful, tear-stained face of one Louis Tomlinson, with a bag over his shoulder and hopefulness gleaming in his eyes.

 

He rubs his eyes a bit to try and clear his view because it's not possible that he's here. Of course, he knows that Louis knows where he lives (they've shagged here at least three times) but at this hour, so sad?

 

"Lou? Y'kay?" Harry mumbles, his voice rough yet flooded with worry. He sees Louis nod his head shortly before pressing his lips softly on Harry's chastely.

 

At that, Harry wakes up completely and looks confused. "Wha-."

 

"I left him," Louis murmurs and oh fuck.

 

"You what?"

 

"I wasn't happy," Louis's voice breaks at the confession. "I wasn't happy for eight years with Zayn. Never was, only at the start. But I pretended for so long, thinking it'd be better but it isn't; it doesn't eliminate the pain and cover the loneliness."

 

Both of them take a deep breath before Louis continues. "Then, I met you, and you turned my world upside down in the craziest way ever. You bargained sex for my daughter's grade."

 

Harry bit his lip at that but Louis scoffs. "Don't look so remorseful, you don’t regret any of it." He smiles softly at him and looks at him in the eyes. "Neither do I."

 

"I," Louis bites his lip. "I like you lots, lots, and that's great for our situation."

 

"Situation?" Harry interrupts but inside he knows what it is; he's known since they did it a month and a half ago and felt something shift between them. And Louis knows he knows so he nods expectantly, wondering what his response will be.

 

He's surprised yet not really when Harry immediately crashes their lips together and murmurs "stay here with me."

 

"What'd you think I came here for, to inform you about all this and fuck off?" He sassily remarks and Harry just chuckles because damn, Louis's his.

 

Harry directs Louis inside the flat, closes the door behind him and kisses him fiercely once more, not losing a chance. "Colette?"

 

"Week and a half at his, week and a half at ours," Harry's ignoring the flutter in his heart at the pronoun. "We both talked to her, she's completely understanding."

 

"You and Zayn?"

 

"Still friends," Louis smiles softly. "He confessed later that he wasn't happy either, and that this was for the best."

 

"Mm," Harry hums and kisses Louis once more, this time with a bit of force. "Want to make sure?"

 

Louis raises his right eyebrow. "Of?"

 

"You know," Harry adds cheekily and winks. Louis just laughs and mutters "idiot" before dragging him towards the bed.

 

When the next day he wakes up with his head on Harry's chest and a warm feeling in his heart, he knows that this is where he's supposed to be, and for the first time in years, he's happy.

**Author's Note:**

> wooooooo um i hope you liked it, kudos are greatly appreciated
> 
> my blog's [here](http://tippytoeslouis.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
